The Unseen And Bittersweet End
by LightThePyre
Summary: There is plenty of redemption, arriving in many forms. Even those who are Unseen can have access to it, just as long as they're strong enough to bear the price.


" More than one person is capable of Redemtion. "

" Oh really? "

" You're too restless to become a full spirit. So, I pass my Chakra off to you, and your mission is Protect the next Uchiha Child, and the Mother who birthed her. "

Pure silence...and then,

" Fine then. " The next thing Madara knew, he returned to his Prime once more, invisible to the Uchiha Family currently reborn anew.

An Exhausted Mother, with pink hair and green eyes; a face as beguiling as a princess.

The one and only Sasuke Uchiha, with a rugged face and longer hair.

A Red Headed Uzumaki, with the Mind's Eye of Kagura framed by glasses and a smile filled with awe.

In her arms, is a newborn infant; beautiful and calm, with hair and eyes as black as a starry night. She's the product of light, and Madara is fascinated by her. It's been too long, since he saw a pure Uchiha child, let alone a female. Instantaneously, Madara found himself with a family, despite being unseen.

* * *

Madara never thought he could ever fall in love. After all, the shadows became his home and love had not been welcomed there. Yet, here he is; the invisible spirit, with a heart that pounded like beating on a pair of war drums. It is overwhelming, to say the least, and to the point where Madara wished he met Sakura Haruno first. But, this is the price to pay in order to redeem himself.

Sakura is a duitful wife and Mother, tending to an ill Sarada with a sorrowful and very tender disposition. She looked like an Angel of Healing, especially with that familiar Purple Rhombus on her forehead. He recalled the Fourth Ninja War, when she had attacked him, and he peirced her out of bored retaliation. Madara scowled, feeling regret; a weaker woman might have not been able to produce children after that, and the idea of having almost been the cause of Sarada's inexistence pained him greatly.

On top of that, he is jealous of Sasuke, while oddly proud of him to. But, nonetheless Madara is dissapointed in Sasuke's lack of presence, but he understands him more than anything.

Phenomanal Power often triggered fear in the hearts of those who don't have it themselves.

He will protect these two with every fiber of his being. How is he going to succeed in this endeavor, when all he is, is a loose spirit of Chakra?

" When they're in danger, all that Chakra you produce will activate and your body will soldify long enough to get the job done. " A Sage's stern voice reminded him in his head.

* * *

History is repeating itself, and in a good way, for once. Madara watched gleefully as Sarada and Boruto Uzumaki sparred, with a bunch of other rugrats watching with awe and trepidation. The two kids are on par, but there is something Sarada has and that Boruto lacked.

A simple, - but hard to master thing, - called Paitence. Sarada calculated each blow, and dodged the blows she could, because Boruto tried to land hit after hit; his stratedgy is to end it quickly.

Madara is reminded of all the times he and Hashirama sparred as childeren, and with fondness.

A few more mintues, Sarada won the match and Boruto is left winded and scowling.

" Way to go, Sarada! " Chouchou cheered, along side a bunch of other girls. Sarada has become something of an Idol for her fellow Kunoichi, much to Madara's amusment.

Like all the other matches, Aburame Sensei then tasked the two with performing the Reconcillation Seal, and they do, Boruto albiet unwillingly.

And Sarada is blushing and smiling at the ground.

Madara swallowed hard. He's not sure how to process the idea of his decendent having romantic feelings for Hashirama's descendent.

* * *

It's Madara's time to shine, when he spotted a shadowy figure approach the Uchiha home. Madara saw them flicker away through Sakura's window, after following Sarada, who snuck in to sleep with her. Sarada must have senced the intruder through her nightmare, and Madara felt overprotective rage sweep over him. Like the Sage said, his Chakra released itself with his desire to protect and his body molded into solid flesh. With stealth, Madara left Sakura's room and found the Intruder invading their living room.

A Masked and cloaked figure, who had no idea what he or she is in for. Madara isn't going to allow a chance for this person to come anywhere near his Girls. Madara dealt with the intruder using deadly grace combined with years of experience, and cleaned up the mess by simply dumping it in a demension of nothingness. Whoever it was has no trace of whover sent them or where there from; proof that this is either an assasin attempt or a kidnapping. Before Madara reverted back to Spirit Form, he left an annomynous letter that Sakura can use to report to Naruto, and then to Sasuke. No one would suspect his odd existence, as much as he would love to take the credit, he couldn't; it would just create more danger for Sakura and Sarada.

No matter how peaceful the world becomes, there will be those who would disrupt it, either for fullfillment or personal gain. No doubt about it, Sasuke and perhaps even Naruto, achieved enmeies both inside and outside the Hidden Leaf Village. Regardless, the Ninja world has made astounding progress, all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and with the assistance of others.

Madara returned to his rightful place beside Sakura and Sarada, watching them sleep peacefully like beautiful Angels. He often found himself wondering what it would be like to be in Sasuke's place, as Husband and Father. The impossibility of it left a bitter taste in his mouth, and the " what if's?" increased the amount of ache in his chest. But he always reminded himself firmly, that he has no right to such a pleasure. Besides, he can be grateful for just this; the point of this mission is for Redemtion and then hopefully, a sweet peaceful return to Izuna's side, weather it be in Heaven or Hell.

End

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Inspired by the two panels of Madara and Sakura, one dead and the other unconscious, in Chapter 693.


End file.
